timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Services 61 - 80
Service 62 Originally ply between MacPherson - Rumah Tinggi. Extended to Hougang Int on 5th November 1989, skipping MacPherson Est. Shortened to ply New Bridge Rd Ter when Service 63 was amended on 23rd May 1993. During the NEL Rationalisation Phase 3 on 7th Dec 2003, Service 62 was extended to Punggol Temp Int & at the same time, shortened to loop at Lor 1 Geylang. Service 63 Original service was Bt Merah - MacPherson Estate in the 1980s & was subsequently withdrawn. Re-introduced in 1992 to ply between Bukit Merah - MacPherson Estate. Shortened to ply Rumah Tinggi Ter in 1993. Service 64 MacPherson Ter - Mei Chin Rd (Loop) Extended to terminate at Sims Place Ter on 28th June 1992. Skip Orchard Rd/Orchard Blvd and Tanglin Rd when it replaces part of service 198 route From Tuesday 16 Jan 2007, will not call opposite Dhoby Ghaut Stn. On 16th Oct 2011, with the closure of a section along Bencoolen St for the construction of the Downtown Line, this service was amended to serve Middle Rd & Bencoolen St. Service 65 In the early 1980s, ply between MacPherson Terminal to Lower Delta Ter. Become Tampines - World Trade Centre service on 12th April 1987. DDs were introduced to this service. World Trade Centre is renamed as HarbourFront. On 16th Oct 2011, with the closure of a section along Bencoolen St for the construction of the Downtown Line, this service was amended to serve Middle Rd & Bencoolen St. Service 66 Fully air-con route in 1989 Tampines - Jurong East. Shortened in 11 June 1991 to Bedok with the introduction of route 67 and inconvenient route. Service 67 Introduced in 11 June 1991 from Tampines to Bukit Panjang service. Used Bukit Timah Expressway and Pan Island Expressway to Tampines, and also using Bukit Panjang Road. Extended to Choa Chu Kang in 20 June 1991. On 1993, it was diverted in two stages. The first stage involved the diversion via Upper Bukit Timah Road, Bukit Timah Road/Dunearn Road, Rochor Canal Road, Serangoon Road/Jalan Besar, Serangoon Road/Bendemeer Road. The second stage involved the merging of route 4 as Lavender Street, Sims Avenue, Sims Avenue East, New Upper Changi Road, Bedok North Avenue 3, Bedok Reservoir Road and Tampines Avenue 1. It is like Virgin Trains. Service 68 Introduced on Monday 16 Jun 2003 as a peak hours loop service between Tampines - Tampines Ind Park A. Part of Arriva WWP. On Monday 18 Oct 2004, last morning trip amended from 0930 to 0920. Service 69 Introduced in 23 June 1995 as Tampines - Bedok (Loop), to serve Junyuan Secondary School when Temasek Polytechnic was shifted to Tampines. Service 70 *The route 70 was created from Paya Lebar Cars Route 1 (RAF Seletar - Kallang Airport). The route remains unchanged till 1971, where is that time to reorganise bus services. *Route 70 became Jalan Kayu - Lorong 1 Geylang. *Service 70 extended to Prince Edward Road from Lorong 1 Geylang in 1977, and split up RAF Seletar into two pieces, into 214E and 214W. *When Prince Edward Road Terminal closes, operation transfers to Shenton Way Terminal in late 1980s. *In 1992, extended to Yio Chu Kang and route 73 was amended. *In 2001, 70# was introduced, and it goes from Yio Chu Kang to Shenton Way. *In 2003, 70 use a variety of cars. Service 71 Geylang Lor 1 - Old Upper Thomson Geylang Lor 1 Ter, Geylang Rd, Kallang Rd, Sims Ave, Paya Lebar Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Upp Serangoon Rd, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Old Upp Thomson Rd and Old Upp Thomson Ter. Old Upp Thomson Ter, Old Upp Thomson Rd, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Upp Serangoon Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Paya Lebar Rd, Geylang Rd and Geylang Lor 1 Ter. Withdrawn in 1992. Service 72 A loop service between Serangoon to Tanjong Rhu until its withdrawal in 1992 with the amendment of svc 158 to Tanjong Rhu. It passes Boundary Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Paya Lebar Rd, Tanjong Katong Rd, Mountbatten Rd and Fort Rd. Re-introduced in 1996, as weekday peak hours service between Yio Chu Kang and Ang Mo Kio Avenue 5 (Seagate) Merged with service 80 between Tampines and Hougang to become Tampines to Nanyang Polytechnic service. On Saturday 21 Jun 2003, amended to ply Hougang Central, under NEL rationalisation Phase 1. On 16 June 2004, extended to Yio Chu Kang (Far Horizon Gardens) when Low Kay Se's house was completed. Service 73 Started off as a service from Old Upper Thomson Road to Shenton Way In 1974 Bus Rationalisation, shortened to terminate at Toa Payoh due to the growing number of Toa Payoh residents there. On 24 January 1988, the service was cut back to Far Horizon Gardens via AMK St 64, AMK Ave 9/6. Converted to loop service from Toa Payoh to Serangoon North Avenue 4 in 3rd May 1992. In 1993, extended to Ang Mo Kio. Service 74 Originally plies between Ang Mo Kio Int and Clementi Int, introduced in 1978 with the opening of Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange. Extended to Upper Serangoon Ter in 1988, via Hougang Ave 2 and Hougang Ave 8. Merged with Service 202 in 1993 and amended into Buona Vista Ter. Amended to Blk 607 Hougang Avenue 4 in 17 Dec 1994. Shortworking trip 74A which plies between Hougang Central Int and Ang Mo Kio Int was withdrawn on 8 January 1995 with the extension of 165 to Hougang Ctrl Int. Service 75 Introduced in 15 June 1981 as Clementi - Tanjong Pagar service, as a split route 191, which will only run at Orchard Rd and skipping Shenton Way. On 20 September 1981, it was amended to City Hall. The original route is: Clementi - City Hall Clementi Ave 3, Commonwealth Ave West, Clementi Ave 2, (Clementi Rd), Ulu Pandan Rd, Holland Rd, Napier Rd, Grange Rd, Irwell Bank Rd, Kim Seng Rd, Outram Rd, Cantonment Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, (Collyer Quay, Fullerton Rd), Empress Pl, (St. Andrew's Rd, Beach Rd, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway), Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, (Keppel Rd), Cantonment Link, Cantonment Rd, Outram Rd, Tiong Bahru Rd, Zion Rd, Hoot Kiam Rd, Grange Rd, Napier Rd, Holland Rd, Ulu Pandan Rd, (Clementi Rd), Clementi Ave 2, Commonwealth Ave West, Clementi Ave 3 In 1986, this service was extended to Marina Square when Marina Square opened. On 31st July 1988, the service was amended to serve Choa Chu Kang New Town via Clementi Rd, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Cashew Rd, Petir Rd, Pending Rd, Choa Chu Kang Rd, Choa Chu Kang Way, Choa Chu Kang Ave 1, Teck Whye Ave, Choa Chu Kang Ter. On 10th March 1990, with the opening of Choa Chu Kang Int, this service was later extended out via Choa Chu Kang Dr, Choa Chu Kang Loop & Choa Chu Kang Int. Amended to Bukit Panjang Interchange when service 179 is introduced in 1993. Handed to Timothy in 1995. Service 76 Introduced in November 1981, as a baby route from Clementi to Jurong East Avenue 1 (Loop). #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong East Central, Boon Lay Way, Commonwealth Ave West, Clementi Ave 3 #WB: Clementi Ave 3, Commonwealth Ave West, Boon Lay Way, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 The route was later withdrawn in 5 November 1988. Service 77 Originally Ang Mo Kio - Bencoolen Street (Loop service), introduced in 23 January 1984 as per Teck Ghee constituency. Withdrawn in 16 March 1986. Re-introduced from Marina Centre and loop at Farrer Road in 1995. Extended to Bukit Batok, skipping Farrer Road in 1996. Handed to Timothy in 2000. Service 78 Re-introduced in 19 June 1988 as a loop service between Jurong East Int and Clementi Ave 3 via Jurong Town Hall Road, Teban Gardens Road, Penjuru Road, Jln Buroh, West Coast Rd, Clementi Ave 2 and Commonwealth Ave West. Later, this service was enhanced to serve Pandan Rd, resulting in the withdrawal of service 245 route. Amended in 2001 to skip one pair of stops along Penjuru Rd and call at a new pair along West Coast Rd, when parts of Teban Gardens Rd were closed. On Sunday 12 May 2002, amended to skip Teban Gardens Rd in one direction (towards Jurong East) and instead ply West Coast Rd. On Saturday 04 Sep 2004, amended to ply Pandan Ave (towards Clementi) with 2 stops and skips 1 stop along Pandan Rd. On Sunday 03 Apr 2005, amended to ply West Coast Rd in both directions, skipping Teban Gardens altogether. Service 79 Introduced in 1982, this service runs from Jurong East to Bras Basah, followed by Empress Place in 1983. 1983 - 30 November 1986 #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Upp Ayer Rajah Rd, Ayer Rajah Rd, Alexandra Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Empress Pl #WB: Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Alexandra Rd, Ayer Rajah Rd, Upp Ayer Rajah Rd, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 30 November 1986 - 18 December 1988 #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Upp Ayer Rajah Rd, Ayer Rajah Rd, Alexandra Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Empress Pl, Raffles Blvd, Marina Square #WB: Raffles Ave, Connaught Dr, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Alexandra Rd, Ayer Rajah Rd, Upp Ayer Rajah Rd, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 On 30th November 1986, the service was extended to Marina Centre Terminal following the opening of Marina Square. On 18th December 1988, with the extension of the MRT to Jurong East, this service withdrawn and replaced by Service 97. Re-introduced on 24 May 1992 as an aircon loop service between Jurong East interchange and Boon Lay interchange. In 1995, amended into Chin Bee Ave, Third Chin Bee Rd, International Rd and partof Quality Rd in both directions, with the amendment of service 246. Amended in 2001 to skip one pair of bus stops along Penjuru Rd and call at a new pair along West Coast Rd, when parts of Teban Gardens Rd were closed. Service 80 This service was reborn three times: 1) From Tampines Rd - Prince Edward Rd. Withdrawn in 1986. Service 80 (Tampines - Hougang) was introduced in 1995 when the new Hougang Central Interchange starts operation. Whereas, old service 72 goes from Yio Chu Kang to Seagate. In April 1998, when route 72 was extended to Tampines, route 80 was withdrawn. 3) From Sengkang - HarbourFront. Started in 1999 after the merger of route 84 & 864.